warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Oliver Twist
Oliver Twist is a 1974 American animated adventure musical drama film and an official animated adaptation to the movie was produced by Filmation. It is loosely based on Charles Dickens who did the original story in this film., The motion picture was released and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Incorporated. Plot In the 19th century, orphan Oliver Twist is sent to a workhouse, where the children are barely fed and mistreated. He moves to the house of an undertaker, but after an unfair severe spanking, he starts a seven-day runaway to London. He arrives exhausted and starving, and is welcomed by a gang of pickpockets led by old crook Fagin. When he is mistakenly taken as a thief, wealthy victim Mr. Brownlow brings Oliver to his home and shelters him. But Fagin and the dangerous Bill Sykes decide to kidnap Oliver to burglarize Mr. Brownlow's fancy house. Oliver is wounded, while Mr. Brownlow tries to save Oliver. Cast * Josh Albee as Oliver Twist * Billy Simpson as Oliver Twist (vocal) * Jane Webb as Nancy * Les Tremayne as Fagin * Dallas McKennon as Bookseller, Charlie Bates * Davy Jones as The Artful Dodger * Larry Storch as Magistrate Fang * Also featuring the voices of: Phil Clark, Cathleen Cordell, Michael Evans, Lola Fisher, Robert Holt, Larry D. Mann and Helene Winston Production Crew * Warner Bros. - A Warner Communications Company Presents * A Filmation Production * "Oliver Twist" * Starring the voices of (in alphabetical order): Josh Albee, Phil Clark, Cathleen Cordell, Michael Evans, Lola Fisher, Robert Holt, Davy Jones, Larry D. Mann, Dallas McKennon, Billy Simpson, Larry Storch, Les Tremayne, Jane Webb, Helene Winston * Screenplay by: Ben Starr, Alan Dinehart * Produced by: Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * Executive Producer for Warner Bros.: Jacqueline Smith * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Sequence Directors: Don Towsley, Rudy Larriva, Bill Reed, Lou Zukor, Ed Solomon * Production Manager: Rock Benedetto * Animators: Roman Arambula, Robert Bentley, Jim Brummett, Bob Carlson, Rudy Cataldi, Zion Davush, Lillian Evans, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Dick Hall, Lee Halpern, LaVerne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Marshall Lamore, Casey Onaitis, Jack Ozark, Ambrozi Paliwoda, William Pratt, Ed Rehberg, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Sonja Ruta, Louise Sandoval, Don Schloat, Larry Silverman, Brad Smith, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, Reuben Timmins, Bob Trochim, Russ Von Neida, Kaem Wong * Songs: ** Composed by: Sherry Gaden, Richard Canada ** Produced by: Richard Delvy, Ed Fournier ** Arranged by: Dave Roberts, Richard Delvy, Ed Fournier ** Orchestrated and Conducted by: Dave Roberts * Background Music: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael * Publisher: Warner Bros. Music Co., ASCAP * Art Director: Don Christensen * Key Assistants: Mike Hazy, Bill House * Key Layout: Alberto de Mello, Kay Wright, Herb Hazelton * Layout: Wes Herschensohn, Jim Willoughby, Lorna Smith, George Wheeler, Cliff Voorhees, Ray Jacobs, Hack Ficq, Z.T. Jablecki, Virgil Raddatz, Dan Noonan, Warren Marshall, Les Kaluza * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Connor * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Donald Peters, Bill Loudenslager, Tom O'Loughlin, Curt Perkins, Pat Keppler * Xerography and Paint Supervision: John Remmel, Betty Brooks * Camera Supervision: R.W. Pope * Camera: Thane Berti, Joseph Ponticelle, Fredrick T. Ziegler, John Aardal, Bill Kotler * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Checking: Richie Craig, Joyce Gard, Marjorie Roach * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon, Doreen Dixon * Film Co-ordinator: June Gilham * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana, Corp. * Color by: Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * THE END © Copyright Warner Bros., Inc. - Filmation Assoc. MCMLXXIII * Distributed by Warner Bros. - A Warner Communications Company Music Songs Release Theatrical releases Home video releases The movie was first released on VHS in August 13, 1996 and the first time made its DVD debut on September 3, 2002 by Warner Home Video. Gallery Oliver twist vhs cover.jpg oliver twist banner_579.jpg oliver twist dvd cover.jpg Trivia References External links * Category:1974 films Category:American films Category:Animated films Category:Family films Category:Adventure films Category:Filmation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Theatrical films Category:Films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Filmation Category:Oliver Twist Category:Drama films Category:Musical films Category:Musical films Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on children's books Category:Warner Communications Category:Unrated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:G-rated films